A Twist in Time
by Sonnikkuubabyboo
Summary: "He could have saved him, but he didn't..he left him there to die..Well, he's going to pay for what he's done..I won't stop until that blue hedgehog gets what he deserves…until he pays the ultimate price.."
1. Prologue

**~Sometime in the future~**  
"NOO!"  
The cry of despair echoed throughout the scene. It was a voice full of terror, anger, and shock. It escaped from the lips of a young girl. A young girl that would prove to be much more than she seemed. She screamed and kicked and punched in every direction, desperately trying to escape the grasp of the man who had a firm grip on her, dragging her away.

"N-NO S-STOP! LET ME GO!" She cried. Everything was burning. Her skin was searing with pain, her eyes full of fire, her breaking heart beating so hard she was sure it was going to fly out of her chest. Her wide eyes watched the flames helplessly as she was being dragged away.  
Fire.  
Fire was everywhere.  
The lights were flashing, sirens were blaring, it was anybody's worst nightmare. Nether her nor the man could think straight as they made their way through the base. The man kept pulling her away from the main control room where a shadowy figure lay on the ground. The figure looked as if they were using every bit of strength they had left to just stand up, yet, their efforts were proven useless. The man dragged the young girl into an escape pod and shut the heavy metal door behind them. After he knew they were safe, he let the girl escape his grasp. The girl landed on the floor, she was shaking."…P-please…don't do this! We need to go after him!" she jumped up, dashing to the heavy metal door separating the safe pod from the burning building. The man grabbed her collar, yanking her back.

"STOP! WE CAN'T GO BACK!"he yelled. The girl glared at him, her lips trembling. Tears rolled down her face as she turned towards the door and began to try to break it open. With every inch of power in her body, she punched. Hard. The man couldn't help but watch with a grim look in his eyes. She stared at him in shock."Well?! AREN'T YOU GOING TO HELP ME?! HE'S STILL IN THERE!" she screamed, her insides felt empty. She was determined to escape from the pod. She needed to save the most precious person in the world to her. And she couldn't. But she tried. She kept trying. She would not stop trying until she broke that door open."WE! NEED! TO! SAVE! HIM!" she yelled with every punch.

The man, who was programming the pod to escape, had to listen to the young girl's cry for help, and not do anything about it. A sudden wave of anger and guilt rushed through his body. His hands began to shake as he entered the escape code into the control panel. He knew at this moment that he was going to regret making this decision. But, he had to..he couldn't help even if he wanted to. There was a beeping sound when he stepped back from the panel. It was done. All he had to do was press the red button. He stared at it, knowing that if he hit it at that very moment, he would save both of their lives. He was doing the right thing…wasn't he? He gulped, reaching over to it.

"THERE HE IS! HE'S COMING! SONIC LOOK!" the young girl cried. Sonic's hand froze as he looked over to the young girl. She was a human girl. Her eyes were icy blue, just like her mother. She had short rust colored hair that was pinned back with a small hairpin. Her small brownish freckles were scattered lightly over her nose and around her cheeks. She usually had pale, white, skin, probably due to staying indoors most of her life, but we'll get to that later. Anyways, her once snow white skin was tainted with burns, scars, bruises, and was even tinted a shade darker from the fire. She was also wearing a red dress with black polka-dots and black boots and leggings, which were ripped. She was rather short for her age, again, probably caused by staying indoors.

Sonic looked out of the circular window. Among the flames was a figure crawling across the floor. He was weak, beaten, and frail. His skin was also scraped and burned, but he didn't seem to mind. They stared at Sonic, and the blue hedgehog stared back. The little girl glanced at both of them, confused."Sonic! Open the door already!" she cried. Sonic ignored her, and kept staring at the man behind the window. He gave the man a helpless look, as if he were dying to bring him inside and save him. The man glanced at the little girl, and frowned, he looked back to Sonic. The man's goggles were glistening, blocking any emotion in his eyes, but just by looking at him anybody could tell that it was too late. Sonic stared back, he looked almost traumatized. His heart was beating faster and faster. The man nodded his head, signaling something to Sonic that the girl couldn't understand. Sonic let out a shaky breath, and nodded back.

He turned to face the young girl. His emerald eyes met with her icy blue ones. Both were full of fear. "Emily…I'm…I'm sorry.." Sonic mustered, his voice cracking. Emily's eyes widened as she witnessed Sonic's hand draw nearer to the button.

"NO..No! Sonic please you have to help him! Don't do this, please! We have to save him!" Emily jumped forward attempting to wrestle Sonic from pressing the red button. Sonic brushed Emily off, clenching his teeth as he tried to ignore Emily's cries for mercy. He took a deep breath, glanced at the man outside the window one more time, and stared at Emily with a horribly guilty look. He balled up his fist and raised it above the button. Emily couldn't help but freeze in her spot. Tears were now pouring from her eyes like a waterfall.

"SONIC NO!"

Sonic's fist slammed down on the red button. The escape pod rocketed from the base in a flash. Emily screamed and pushed Sonic away from the door. She almost threw herself on the window. "NOO!" she yelled. Sonic stood up behind her, completely speechless and in shock of what just happened. He couldn't believe what he just did.

Emily watched in horror as the base suddenly exploded. Emily let out a loud wail, collapsing to her knees. Sonic quickly grabbed her, pulled her from the window, and held her close to him. He hugged her tightly; his whole body was shaking. So was Emily's. The world seemed to stop spinning as Sonic felt his mind slowly slip away…as if he didn't have a solid body..Like he was floating in an endless limbo with no way to escape.

The pod finally landed with a thud in the grass plain right below the base. Both Emily and Sonic were startled once the wheels hit the ground. With a hiss, the metal door opened, revealing a crowd of people watching in shock. The two looked outside of the opening. The sky was red with fire, and ashes blew through the wind. Parts of robots were all over the place. Some even in mass piles.  
It was pure chaos.  
Sonic guided a now distraught Emily out as everybody started to crowd around the two, some of them gasped when they saw Emily bawling her eyes out on her hands and knees, clutching the grass in her fists. Sonic was right beside her, breathing heavily his head was pounding and he felt as if all of the energy was sucked out of him. Tails, Knuckles, and Amy rushed over to them. They were all overwhelming the two with questions.

Amy collapsed and threw her arms around Sonic with relief, and kissed his cheek. "Oh, thanks goodness you're safe!" she cried. After escaping her embrace, Sonic leaned over, and pressed his forehead against hers, cupping her face with his hands. He stared at her with fearful eyes, his breathing getting quicker.

"E-Eggman! I-I couldn't…He's…Emily.." he couldn't speak. Amy had a hard time understanding him as he tried to tell her what happened. Amy looked over to her right, and saw Emily still crying. She felt a sting in her heart, and let Tails take care of Sonic as she crawled over to the young girl.

"Shh, it's okay, honey, you're safe now.." Amy said in a gentle voice. Emily looked up, and stared at Amy. Her pink quills grew past her shoulders, and instead of her usual red and white outfit, she wore a white and yellow sundress with white sneakers and a yellow headband. Her jade eyes were comforting, and she wore a concerned expression. Lips trembling, she crawled over to Amy, unable to speak. Amy took her hand, giving Emily a sense of ease.

"..Don't worry, I'm here, okay? Nobody is going to hurt you..I'm Amy, Amy Rose. Do you remember your name?" Amy asked, knowing that the poor little girl was in complete and utter shock. Emily stared at Sonic, her eyes wide.

"..M-my..name i-is Emily…"  
She squinted her eyes and seemed to give Sonic a look of distrust and loathing.

_"…__Emily Robotnik…"_


	2. Ch: 1 The Shooting Star

~Present Day~

"….Ahh, summer! No worries, no responsibilities, just all the time in the world to relax.." Sonic the Hedgehog yawned as he stretched his arms and legs outwards while lying on a branch of a tree. He stuffed his arms behind his head and smiled as the bright afternoon sun warmed up his body, sending shivers down his back. It was only a few minutes before Sonic opened his eyes and frowned. He groaned, rolling over on his stomach and letting his arms hang over the branch."…I'm…so…BORED…" he whined. He looks up, and stares at the empty meadow around him. The grass gently swayed in the wind, and the golden sky stretched far out into the horizon and hide behind the mountains in the distance. It was a beautiful sight, but it didn't change Sonic's mood. The blue blur frowned, and hopped to the floor.

He stretched his legs and arms."Whelp, there goes another day…of doing nothing…" he groaned as he dashed into the distance.

Sonic ran all the way to Amy's house, where he and his friends were having a good-bye party for Tails that night. He was accepted to go to an all summer science camp and was leaving that night. By the time Sonic made it to Amy's house, it was sunset. The sun would go down any minute.

He stood in front of Amy's door, and was reluctant to knock. But, since he promised he'd be there, he hesitantly knocked on the pink hedgehog's front door. It wasn't even half a second when the door swung wide open, revealing Amy in a messy apron and a smile on her face."Sonic! You made it!" she giggled, reaching out for a hug. Sonic stepped back, avoiding her embrace. Amy froze, and gave him a sad look.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"…You're full of….food.." Sonic said, glancing at her messy apron. Amy looked down, and blushed in embarrassment."Oh! Hehe, oops!" she giggled. Amy grabbed Sonic's hand, and led him inside her home."Come in! The boys are in the living room, and Cream and I will be in the kitchen if you need anything!"

"Um, okay. What's on the menu tonight?" Sonic asked enthusiastically, smelling the food cooking in the kitchen. Amy grinned, and bounced on her heels."Weell, thanks to Vanilla's expert lessons, I'm finally going to get to make some homemade food baked from scratch! Tonight we're having homemade lasagna and for dessert, a double chocolate pecan cake drizzled in CARAMEL!" she exclaimed. Sonic stared at her for a second, and shrugged his shoulders. Amy was about to say something, when she heard Cream calling her from the kitchen.  
"Amyy! The cake batter is ready!"

Amy jumped, and glanced at the kitchen."Ooh! I gotta go!"  
she said cutely as she skipped away. Sonic shook his head at her silliness, and walked over to her couch.  
He lazily plopped onto his favorite spot, (Amy's pink couch was the softest couch he ever slept on) and stared at Knuckles and Tails as they played a videogame on the floor in front of him. Tails looked up from the screen, and smiled when he saw Sonic lying on the couch.

"Hey Sonic! You made it!" he exclaimed, still mashing buttons on his controller. Knuckles, who was still intently focusing on his screen, just beat a hard level he's been stuck on."Whoo! BOOYAH!" he yelled. Sonic rolled his eyes at Knuckles, and sat up."Well I couldn't miss the goodbye party for my best bro!" he said to Tails. The young fox grinned, and hopped onto the couch."I can't WAIT to go to Scientific Camp of Robotics and Engineering to present my inventions! Maybe I could win first place and get a scholarship to RoboTech!" he said hopefully. Sonic  
weakly smiled and messed up the fur on his head."Ahh, I'm gonna be pretty bored without you bud, but I'm proud of you! Good luck!" he said.

Amy suddenly appeared out of the kitchen, pulling off her apron to reveal a more fitted and sophisticated red dress than her usual attire."Ohh boyyss! Dinner is ready!" she called.

~After a delicious dinner~

"Bye guys! Oh, and thanks for the dinner, Amy!" Tails said as he carried a huge suitcase out of Amy's house. The four others waved goodbye, and the yellow fox hopped into the fancy bus that would take him to the summer camp. As the bus sped off, Knuckles realized that the moon was out, and he looked at everyone else."U-um, I gotta go, guys..I need to get to Angel Island!" he said hastily as he ran off. Sonic, Amy, and Cream gave him a weird look, and shrugged their shoulders at each other. Sonic smiled, and was about to walk off when Amy grabbed his shoulder."Sonic, wait! Um…could you…stay a little longer to help us clean up the kitchen? The mixer went a little haywire, hehe.." she asked shyly. Sonic stared at Amy for a moment, and groaned as he trudged back inside the house. Amy and Cream followed.

After the three (mainly Amy and Cream, Sonic kept licking the spoons full of cake batter and sneaking bites of left over lasagna) finally finished cleaning the kitchen until it was spotless, the way Amy liked it, Cream went into Amy's room to watch a movie while the two hedgehogs talked in the living room.

"If you're so bored, why don't you go hang out with Knuckles?"she offered. Sonic opened his eyes and looked up at her from her couch."Please, have you seen how paranoid that dude is? Besides, if Rouge really is planning on showing up, I don't want to have to deal with their arguing.." he mumbled. Amy frowned, and scrunched her nose as she thought really hard.

"Hmm, why don't you battle Eggman?" she offered.

Sonic shook his head."Can't, he's on vacation and won't be back for a while, and the last thing I want to do is be stuck on a remote island with_him.._" he shuddered. The pink hedgehog paced around the room, but every suggestion she had, Sonic already did, or didn't want to do.

Amy sighed greatly, crossed her arms."Well, _I'd_ love to do something with you, but I have to work at the preschool for the next week as an assistant." she explained. Sonic rolled over onto his stomach and crammed his face into the couch cushions, making a noise Amy's never heard before. She wasn't sure whether to compare it to a moose or a walrus. Suddenly, Cream came running out of Amy's bedroom with a backpack on, smiling."Come on, Amy! My mom is about to go to work, we need to get home!" she explained. Sonic looked up, and looked at Amy grabbing her purse.

"You're leaving?" he asked. Amy frowned and glanced at him."Yeah..Vanilla is working late, so I'm gonna take Cream home to stay the night." she explained. Sonic looked away, nodding his head."Okay.." he mumbled. Cream walked over to him, and gave him a gentle hug.

"Goodbye, Sonic! I'll see you tomorrow!" she giggled. Sonic half-heartedly hugged her back, and smiled."See ya."

Amy checked the time on her clock hanging on the wall, and realized that it was getting late.

"Um, Sonic? I have to go…You can spend the night here if you'd like. There's a blanket in the closet by the bathroom, and you can take a pillow from my bed." Sonic let out a huge sigh, and sat up from the couch. He walked over to her, and opened the door.

"Thanks, that's sweet and all, but…I think I'm just gonna go for a run…or something.." he said glumly as the three walked out of the house together. "Oh, okay. That's fine! But just in case, the spare key is under the vase." Amy pointed at a small vase of flowers sitting on the windowsill next to the front door. Sonic glanced at it, and smiled weakly.

"Alright..uh..I'll..see ya tomorrow!" he said.

"See ya! Oh yeah, as for your summer plans, maybe you should…come up with something..creative!"

"I'll try!"

The two hedgehogs parted ways as the sun went down. Amy headed straight to Cream's house, while Sonic ran to…well…he didn't know. Sonic had a tendency to run whenever he needed time to think. Sometimes we would run a few blocks, or he would run a few miles, it really depended on his mood. He made his way down the dimly lighted city streets, letting his feet be his guide on where he went next, like he always did.

The summer wasn't exactly as exciting as Sonic expected. Tails was off at some nerd camp that Sonic couldn't pronounce the name to, Knuckles suddenly became paranoid and would always be up on Angel Island ever since Rouge told him that she was planning on stealing the Master Emerald again, and everything Amy wanted to do was either too girly for Sonic's liking, or he wasn't interested much at all. He'd much rather just go on a date with her than sit through an hour long yoga class every week. Eggman wasn't there either, and with all of that he immediately dismissed seventy percent of any fun he had left.

So, with all of the most fun options crossed out, Sonic had to follow Amy's advice and try to use his imagination. "Maybe I could-no…I've done that already..hmm..oh! There was always-no no, wait..that would kill me..maybe if I-nah…to much fire…" Sonic absentmindedly gained more and more speed as he started to turn his attention to his summer plans instead of his feet.  
Sonic kept running along the city streets in circles, turning random directions and making u-turns every so often. It soon became a random pattern each time.

Straight, left, right, right, left, straight, u-turn, right…

Left, right, straight, u-turn, left, left, right…

Right, Right, Left, straight, right, left, left…

Sonic quickly became lost in his thoughts, so lost that his attention was completely taken off of what was in front of him, causing him to run face first into a light pole with a massive amount of force. "OOF!" The wind was knocked out of Sonic as he ricocheted off of the pole and landed on his rear. He groaned and rubbed his head, which was throbbing in pain."Aghh..rrghhh!" he growled in frustration.  
He irritably stood up and brushed himself off. He turned on his heel and was about to head home when he noticed an odd glow in the sky. "Huh?" Sonic looked up, and witnessed a bright beam of light zipping through the night. He kept staring, his eyes still locked on what seemed like a shooting star. Suddenly, the light grew closer and closer, it was unlike any normal shooting star he's ever seen. He froze in place, and watched in awe and confusion as it soared over his head, across the sky, and disappeared into the horizon.

"..Whoa.." Sonic mustered. He stared at the horizon, completely dumbfounded. '_What in the world was THAT?' _he thought to himself. The blue hedgehog looked as if he's seen a UFO_, _which, he technically did. Then Sonic realized….this was it.  
This might be the adventure he was looking for all summer.  
Just the thought of this made Sonic just _feel _the adventure coming on. He put on a stupid grin, and figured from where he was standing, the light seemed to have landed somewhere in the city park. After a chuckle, Sonic dashed off into the night.

After running through the sleeping city, Sonic finally made it to the park and dashed past the entrance. He made his way over to the hiking trail, and looked around him. He couldn't see much, due to the darkness, but he could see the cloudy streak that the light beam made in the sky, indicating that it wasn't light at all, but an aircraft. Sonic got even more excited. He traced the streak with his finger, and followed it like a map. It led him down the dark hiking trail, and deeper into the more forest-like portion of the park. He quickly lost sight of the streak behind the tall trees, and ended up having to trust his gut and keep on following the dark trail.

It seemed to go on and on forever as he walked along. Sonic wasn't sure how deep into the woods was, but all he could do at this point was move forward. The darkness and total silence surrounding him gave him an uneasy feeling, but he put on a brave face and kept going. He passed dark shadowy trees and the sounds of nature were all around. The blue hedgehog suddenly felt more at ease once he heard crickets and croaks and other woodland creatures. At least he wasn't _technically _alone. Carefully, Sonic made his way to a small clearing. He looked up into the sky, and noticed that the streak stopped right over him."Hmm.." he said, looking around. It was very dark where he was, but the light from the moon gave him enough visibility to be able to see in front of him. Sadly, what he expected to be some kind of asteroid or alien encounter, wasn't anything at all.

Literally.

There was literally nothing in the clearing…

Sonic crossed his arms, confused."What?! No! Something had to have landed here!" he looked around, parting bushes and double-checking everywhere. But, with the low visibility, he wasn't able to make it very far.

"Aw man! This is baloney!" he whined. Sonic looked up to the moon, and stared at the sky."Hmm..it doesn't look like it's gonna be morning anytime soon..I guess I'll have to come tomorrow…" he said to himself. He sighed, and cautiously made his way back on the trail, heading towards Amy's house for the night.


	3. Ch: 2 An Unexpected Visitor

It was now morning, and Amy said her goodbyes to Cream and Cheese, as well as Vanilla. She seemed to be in a happy mood as she walked home, gently swaying her head side to side as she hummed no particular tune. Although the sun was shining brightly, as it usually did in the summer, the cooling winds mixed with the warmth of the sun, creating a perfect blend.

The sun warmed up her cheeks as the wind sent chills down her back. When she finally made her way home, she noticed that the vase was moved a few inches from it's original position. She figured Sonic came back home and slept over. Amy quietly opened the front door of her house and tiptoed inside. She scanned the living room, and discovered a blue hedgehog sprawled across the couch, silently snoring. The scene was quite funny. Sonic's mouth was wide open as he drooled all over her pillows, half of his body has hanging off of the sofa. He looked as if he just flopped there and instantly fell asleep from exhaustion. The pink hedgehog giggled, and slowly walked over to her friend. She grabbed his shoulder and gently shook him awake.

"..Sooniicc, wake upp.." she cooed. After a few shakes, Sonic's eyes slowly opened. He stared at Amy for a second before rubbing his eyes and sitting up, yawning."Ahhh….morningg.." he mumbled. Amy giggled, and hung up her purse."Soo, how was your run? You seem really tired!" she asked. Sonic sighed, and stood up, stretching his arms again.  
"Ahh…whelp, it was okay…I guess…I thought a lot about what you said last night…being creative and all.." he replied in a groggy voice. Amy glanced at him for a moment while she was getting some pancake mix out for breakfast."Oh?" she replied, pouring the pancake mix onto the sizzling pan.

Sonic tiredly made his way over to the small dining table by Amy's kitchen, and spun around on a pink swiveling chair."Uh-huh, annd, I think I might have something to do this summer!" he explained. Amy walked over to Sonic and set a plate of three large pancakes stacked up and strawberries on the side, she also set a cup of orange juice next to it."Really? What is it?" Sonic smiled and reached over to the syrup in front of him.

"Well, while I was running last night, I saw some sort of…shooting star..But, it wasn't a shooting star, it looked like something was falling from the sky as it came closer. I tried looking in the city park for it last night, but it was too dark.." Sonic said as he drizzled syrup over the stack of pancakes. Amy set down a small plate of fried eggs and toast and pulled up a chair in front of Sonic."Really?" she asked."What do you think it was?"

Sonic shrugged his shoulders as he stuffed a piece of pancake in his mouth. "I dunno, but dere's 'ony one way to fin' out.." his words were muffled as he tried to talk with his mouth full. Amy giggled, and didn't miss the opportunity to nitpick on his table manners. Sonic playfully rolled his eyes, and stood up to clean his now empty plate. Amy was still sitting at the table, eating her food and wondering how in the world he was able to eat so quickly.  
"Well, I think that'll be fun! I'd like to come with you, but, I have a knitting circle at noon in the library downtown.." she admitted. Sonic gave her a weird look.

"You know, you're into the most random things.." he laughed. Amy shot a perplexed look at Sonic, but laughed with him anyways. The two stared at each other and smiled for a brief moment, until Sonic broke the silence as he quickly stretched out his legs.

"Whelp, I'm gonna head out now!"

"Tell me what you find!" Amy called as Sonic dashed away.

The blue blur decided to go on his usual morning run, except his final destination would be the city park instead of a random secluded spot among the mountains. Sonic finally made his way to the city park, and dashed straight towards the hiking trail.

Thanks to the bright summer sun, he could finally see where he was going as he made his way through the trees, trying not to be seen. He finally reached the clearing. Sonic stood in the middle of the clearing, looking around for anything. Something.

"Hmm…come on, there has to be something.." he mumbled, walking around and searching through the bushes and trees like he did last night, he was relieved that he could finally see what he was doing. Yet, the light didn't seem to make a difference. Sonic STILL couldn't find anything that resembled what he saw the night before.

As Sonic searched deeper past the clearing and into the trees. There just had to be something there. He knew he couldn't have imagined what he saw. So he trudged on.

After what seemed like forever, Sonic finally stumbled on something. A cave."Huh?" he said, stared perplexedly into the darkness."I've never seen this before.." Sonic walked towards the boulders, inching closer to the Tornado sized opening. (Tornado as in, the plane) The blue blur was about to step inside the cave when he heard a rustle behind him. He glanced behind him, scanning the bushes with his emerald green eyes. He waited a moment, and figured the noise was a small woodland creature passing by. He shrugged his shoulders, and went to step inside the cave.

"Ouch!"

Sonic looked up again. He could have sworn he heard a voice. He heard the rustles again; he finally realized that they were footsteps coming his way."Darn it! Someone must have followed me!" he mumbled as he cautiously looked around. The footsteps got louder and louder, Sonic stared at a pair of large bushes behind him. They started to shake. Sonic took a step backwards, getting ready to attack if it were something dangerous. The bushes shook harder and started to part. Sonic balled up his fists, and finally, the bushes were pushed apart to reveal a girl carrying a green backpack.

"Geez, these stupid bushes are always getting in the wa-" the girl looked up, and saw Sonic standing in front of her in a battle position. Sonic realized that she wasn't any danger, and let his arms flop down."Oh…it's just a girl.." he muttered. The little girl was a pink hedgehog. She had the same spiky quills on the back of her head as Sonic's, except she had one extra one on the top. Three bangs stuck out of her forehead, the bottom one was slicked back, like a cowlick. (imagine Rosy's bangs) Her ears were a bit large, and the inside was the same peachy color as her muzzle and arms. She was wearing a short red dress with ruffles at the bottom and a white belt around her waist with a gold buckle. She wore white gloves with golden rings around her wrists, and red and white shoes. Her eyes were the same bright emerald as Sonic's, but to him, she oddly resembled Amy a lot. Except, she was slightly shorter then his pink friend.

The little girl froze in place as she stared at Sonic with wide eyes. Her mouth hung open. Sonic awkwardly stared back. After an awkward staring contest that lasted for far too long, Sonic broke the silence."U-um…hi!" he said in a friendly tone. The girl finally snapped out of her trance, and closed her mouth and gulped."Huh?! Oh! Um..I..uh..I-I..One second!" she exclaimed, turning away. Sonic gave her a weird stare.

The girl paced around, mumbling to herself. Sonic casually looked around, crossing his arms and tapping his feet. The little girl finally turned to face him again."Are..are you _Sonic the Hedgehog?!_" she asked. Sonic looked down at the young girl, and wore a confident smile.

"Well, yes, the one and only!" he boasted. The pink hedgehog gasped, and suddenly threw her arms around Sonic's waist, hugging him very tightly."I can't believe it! It's really you!" she cried. Sonic froze up. He knew this crushing feeling all too well. The blue hedgehog gently pried the girl off of him, and scratched the back of his head."Uh…yeah! It's me, hehe.." he chuckled awkwardly. The girl bounced on her heels and beamed at him. Sonic looked shocked. She reminded him _so _much of Amy.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to find you! I never thought I finally would! This is the greatest moment ever!" she squealed, almost teary-eyed. Sonic weakly smiled, and blushed in embarrassment as she acted as if he were a major celebrity."Gee, that's…really flattering..heh..so, do want an autograph or a pictur-"

"Pssh, no! Haha, you crack me up!" the girl laughed as she walked towards the cave. Sonic gave her a perplexed look."O-oh.." he muttered, even more embarrassed. He watched as she stepped inside."Um…where are you going?" he asked, following her. The girl immediately stepped out and placed a hand on his chest, blocking him from going inside. She was holding an empty gas can that seemed to be able to hold a gallon. She smiled at him."Just getting a refill! You know, I could use some help!" she suggested. Sonic thought for a moment, and decided he might as well, she didn't look like she would be able to hold all of that gas and her backpack, although he had no idea why she needed it. He shrugged his shoulders.

"Great!" she tossed the gas can to him, and grabbed her bag."Come on! Let's go, there's so much I want to ask you!" she said as she grabbed his hand. Sonic stumbled a bit as she pulled him forward. He had to admit, she was really quick on her feet, nothing close to how fast he was, but, still pretty quick. He finally gained his balance, and ran by her side.

"S-so, um…I didn't quite catch your name." he said curiously as they made their way back to the clearing. The girl looked back at him, and grinned."Oh! I'm sorry!" She stopped running, and held out her hand to introduce herself.

"_I'm Primrose! But, you can call me Prim for short!"_

Sonic looked at her hand for a moment, and smiled. His suspicions were forgotten as he glanced at the cute little smile on her face. She seemed like a pretty cool girl to him. He reached out and gently shook it.

"Nice to meet you, _Prim!_"


	4. Ch: 3 Hypermiles 20

As the two hedgehogs made their way back from a local gas station, Prim asked many questions about Sonic's current life. The blue blur thought some of these questions were rather personal, but, he tried to answer the best he could. After all, she was a fan of his, wasn't she?

"So, Sonic, I've been dying to ask you something.." Prim said nervously as they walked down a peaceful sidewalk. Sonic looked over to her, trying to see past the full gas can in his arms."What is it?" he asked. Prim looked away and seemed to be hesitating. Sonic frowned, and leaned over to her as much as he could without falling over."What's wrong?" he asked, concerned. Prim sighed deeply, and stared at Sonic with a longing expression.

"What's it like?!" she blurted out. Sonic stared at her for a moment, confused. He stopped and set down the gas can."What's...what like?" Prim clasped her hands together and bounced on her heels."Being a hero?!" she finished, staring at him with hopeful eyes. Sonic opened his mouth to say something, but quickly shut it. He never really thought about that before. Maybe it was because he never really considered himself to be a "hero". In his mind, he was just a normal hedgehog. Sonic scratched the back of his head, looking away.

"W-well, I'm flattered that you think that way, but...I'm no hero, I'm just a guy who helps out when I'm around..heh.." he answered, walking ahead. Prim stared at him perplexedly, and then smiled."Oh man, it must be so much fun! Being able to explore and travel the world, oh, I wish I could be free like you!" she exclaimed. Sonic grinned.

"Well, what's stopping you?" he asked. Prim thought for a moment. Her eyes widened in realization.

"You know what? You're RIGHT!" said Prim, catching up with the blue blur.

The two finally made it back past the clearing and in front of the cave as Sonic set down the full gas can and wiped the beads of sweat off of his forehead. It was really hot that day. Both hedgehogs flopped down on some boulders poking out of the ground. Prim huffed, and reached inside of her green backpack, pulling out a bag of chips with a brand Sonic has never seen before. He stared at it.

"What's...E-Corp?" he asked. Prim froze, and quickly swallowed the handful of chips in her mouth."Uh..w-well I'm-It's...I'm...from another country! Yeah!" she exclaimed, nodding her head obnoxiously. Sonic gave Prim a suspicious look. She wore a very over the top smile that reminded Sonic of a generic infomercial actor on T.V.

"...Really? You...don't seem like it." he replied. Prim frowned, and stuffed the bag of chips back into her backpack."What do you mean?" Sonic shrugged his shoulders."I dunno, you just...well you seem like you come from around here. In fact, you don't seem foreign at all. Where are you from?" he asked, curious. Prim's face suddenly turned white. She never wanted to just disappear from existence so quickly before."U-uh...I...um..." she stuttered. Sonic stared at her impatiently."...Are you okay?" he asked. Prim awkwardly giggled, avoiding his question. Sonic's eyes slightly widened, indicating that he was a little weirded out by her behavior.

Without another word, Sonic stood up, and curiously made his way towards the cave. Prim jumped up."What are you doing?!" Sonic didn't look at her."I'm gonna explore a bit.." he replied casually, peering inside the cave as he hopped up a little ledge. Prim rushed over, looking anxious."U-um..you don't want to go in there!" she warned. Sonic glanced at her."Why?" he went back to squinting his emerald eyes as he tried to see as far as he can.

Prim felt her stomach do a back-flip."U-uh..Just trust me on this! It's not worth it!" she explained. Sonic shrugged his shoulders, and ignored her warnings. He dashed inside. A frown was plastered on Prim's face."Sonic, wait!" She frantically ran after him. Sonic carefully sped down the dark path leading towards the end of the mysterious cave, pursing a seemingly endless darkness. The cold and quiet atmosphere sent chills down Sonic's spine. Prim suddenly appeared in front of him to block his path, holding her arms out in front of her."Hey! What?!" Sonic quickly glanced behind him. "How did you-"

"Sonic, please, you don't wanna see what's in here!" she advised. Sonic blankly stared at her in awe."You...but...how?" His mouth hung open in shock. Prim raised an eyebrow."What? What's wrong?" Sonic gawked at her, completely dumbstruck.

"How did you keep up with me?!" he asked. Prim gave Sonic a look as if she had no idea what he was talking about."I..um..never mind that! Let's just..go!" Prim insisted, tugging at his arm and walking in the other direction. Sonic was about to say something when he noticed a red speck of light in the distance. He looked up, realizing that there was a small crack on the roof of the cave, creating some sort of spotlight over whatever the speck of light was. Staring harder, he could barely make out the silhouette of some sort of machine or a weird car or..

Sonic's eyes widened in realization.

_An aircraft._

_'Is this the shooting star?' _he thought to himself.

"H-hey, wait a second...what's that?" Sonic slipped out of Prim's grip and slowly walked over to the object. Prim let out a whimper, and reached for him, but it was too late. Sonic ran forward and halted in front of the dark object. He carefully observed it with his emerald eyes, and noticed that it was covered in a blue tarp. He reached for it."WAIT!" Prim called from behind him. Sonic's hand gripped the tarp and he tore it off. His eyes widened in awe as a bright red aircraft was parked before him. It was sleek and bullet shaped. On either side of it there were wings that were pointed backwards. On the front of it, the nose ended in a sharp point, and the only door was a dome-like glass window that sat at the top of the aircraft. It looked as if you had to press a button and the glass will open upwards. Sonic could see dozens of tiny blinking lights on the inside. The back of the machine had a giant slim tail that was about half as long at the aircraft itself. Also, two giant rocket thrusters were placed along either side of the end of the machine. To finish the look, there was a name painted in glistening silver on both sides of the plane.

_Hypermiles 2.0._

Sonic stood awestruck at what he was seeing. It was a beautiful work of art. Prim awkwardly stood behind him with a nervous look on her face."U-uh...I..I can explain-"

"Whoa! This is AWESOME! Is this yours?!" Sonic asked excitedly as he ran over to it. Prim placed her hands behind her back."...Noooo..." she mustered. Sonic sensed that she seemed a little uneasy at the moment, he wondered why."Oh..well, whoever it belongs to must be either super rich, or super smart!" he exclaimed. Prim started sweating, the longer the moment went on, the more she felt a pit in her stomach grow.

"U-uh...yeaahh...riight.." she awkwardly replied. The blue hedgehog gave Prim a perplexed look, and hesitantly stepped away from the aircraft."Um..anyway, I wonder why they parked it all the way back here? It seems like they were trying to hide it or something.." he wondered. Sonic looked over to Prim, waiting for a reply.

"What do you think?" he asked. Prim switched her gaze from the Hypermiles 2.0 to Sonic and nervously smiled. She scratched the back of her head, looking even more anxious to get outta there."You know, Sonic? I think we should...leave it alone! I don't think the owner would want a couple of kids touching his-erm-plane..." she giggled with a fake smile. Sonic 'hmphed' and shrugged his shoulders."I guess that would be the logical thing to do, buutt..." his voice went a little high pitched in opposition to her offer to leave. He looked over to her.

"You see, Prim, last night, I was running when I saw this shooting star."

Prim gave him a clueless stare.

"Well, it wasn't a shooting star..it looked like a..well a plane or something! It was glowing, and it landed right here in the park! I tried to investigate last night, but it was too dark.."

"But, this morning, I was determined to find what it is, and..." Sonic grinned toothily and leaned over to Prim. He excitedly pointed over to the Hypermiles 2.0."I think that's it!" he whispered. Prim didn't answer him. She stared open-mouthed at the end of the cave, a look of pure terror on her face. Sonic's smile slowly faded away.

"..Prim? What's wrong?" he asked. The young, pink hedgehog didn't answer. She appeared to be rethinking recent choices she's made in her life.

"You...you saw me?" she muttered. Sonic gave Prim a strange look. He started to become more and more suspicious.

"What...do you mean?" he asked. The young girl glanced at Sonic, nervously.

"U-um...nothing!" she said, still looking as worried as ever. Sonic frowned. There was something...off...about Prim, yet he didn't know what it was. It was at that moment that he realized how much he doesn't really know her, and how much she seemed to know him. He felt slightly freaked out, wondering if she could have been stalking him for ages.

_But, that wouldn't explain the gas..._

He thought to himself.

A random explanation popped into his mind, he glanced at the Hypermiles. Then, her backpack that was packed as if she were going on a trip. Finally, he remembered the look on her face when he described what he saw the night before. Slowly, he started to put the pieces together.

"...Prim, were you...were _you _the shooting star?!" he asked. Prim's muzzle turned white with fear.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about.."

"Yes you do! That would explain how you know how to get here, and the gas, and the backpack!" Sonic explained. Prim opened her mouth to say something, but was interrupted by Sonic.

"It all kinda makes sense now!" he exclaimed. He gave Prim a strange look.

"But...why? Who are you? Why are you hiding this?" he asked, pointing at the Hypermiles 2.0.

Prim bit her lip, she knew that her secret would come out sooner or later, yet she still pretended to have no idea about any of Sonic's accusations."Sonic, I...I don't-"

"Don't lie to me, Prim." he warned. The young pink hedgehog stared at Sonic for a moment, and stared at the mouth of the cave behind him. She made a break for it. Sonic was caught off guard as Prim dashed away at breakneck speed, he whipped around as she sped out of the cave.

"WHAT IN THE?!" he yelled in shock, dashing after her.

Prim ran as fast as she could, desperately trying to lose Sonic. Her feet glided across the ground as she swiftly dashed through the trees. Her heart stopped when she heard Sonic pursing her from behind. She broke through the trees and into the clearing. She ran only more than half of the way to the other side when Sonic suddenly appeared in front of her.

"STOP!" he said firmly. Prim skidded to a halt, her eyes full of defeat. She was panting hard. Sonic crossed his arms.  
"What...in the WORLD, made you think that you could just dash outta there like that and think that I wouldn't catch you?" he asked. Prim balled up her fists and held them to her chest.

"You're...faster than I thought..." she said airily. Sonic stared at her for a moment, confused."Um...hello? Fastest thing alive?" he pointed at himself.

"Well, I-I know, it's just...you've gotten faster when you grew up..." she mumbled. Sonic awkwardly looked around.

"Uh...we just met, I don't know you..how would you know that?"

Prim nervously looked around. She sighed."...You...you don't me, because...I-I don't exist yet.." she admitted. Sonic raised an eyebrow.

"...You look like you exist to me.." he chuckled. Prim groaned. She turned around, took a deep breath, and faced Sonic again.

"Sonic, I really didn't want to do this, but...you leave me no choice.." she took his hand. Sonic looked at it.

"Uh..what are you doing?"

"I'm about to answer all of your questions.."

"Oh, so...where are we going?"

"Back to the cave..or..back to see the Hypermiles 2.0, actually.."

"So, what I'm guessing is..that _is _your plane, right?"

"No, Sonic.." Prim stopped, and looked Sonic right in the eyes with a smile.

"..A _time machine_.."


	5. Ch: 4 Into the Wormhole

" _A WHAT?! _" Sonic exclaimed in complete disbelief as Primrose practically dragged him back towards the cave. The pink hedgehog knew that she was completely insane for telling him her secret. Yet, she oddly felt a new sense of adventure coursing through her veins. _Maybe this is a good thing. _She thought to herself.

The two hedgehogs sped into the dark, cold cave, and halted back to where the Hypermiles 2.0 has hidden. Prim released Sonic from her grip and let out a satisfied sigh, placing her hands on her hips. Sonic rubbed is wrist, she had a tight grip. He looked up at her, confused.

"So...let me get this straight..this is a _time machine_?" he asked, bewildered. Prim walked over to the aircraft and leaned against it. Her green eyes scanned the silver letters on the side.

"Heh, yep! There are only two in the whole entire world!" said Prim. Sonic was looking rather skeptical. He opened his mouth to say something when Primrose cut him off."Now, I promised myself that I wouldn't reveal this to ANYBODY, especially you, since it could ruin the fabric of time and space and yadda yadda...wait, where was I?" she asked, losing her train of thought. Sonic scratched the back of his head, giving her a weak smile.

"U-um...you didn't want to reveal it to anyone?" he muttered. Prim's eyes lit up."Oh yeah! Anyway, Sonic, you have to PROMISE me that you will NEVER EVER IN A MILLION YEARS tell ANYONE about this!" she warned, jabbing a finger at him. Sonic gave her a weary look. He held his hands up."U-uh..whoa there, let's not get violent, here..I'm not promising anything just yet!" he said. Primrose tilted her head in confusion.

"..You don't believe me?"

"Well...all I have is your word, and..I just met you, so.." Sonic scratched the back of his head, looking away. He didn't necessarily believe time travel wasn't possible, since he's dealt with it plenty of times before, but he's only done it through crazy interdimensional time monsters or by using the chaos emeralds. He's never seen an actual time machine before. Sonic also considered the fact that Primrose may just be trying to impress him. Primrose frowned, and placed her hands on her hips."So..I'm going to have to prove it to you, won't I?" she asked. Sonic nodded his head nervously. The young bubblegum pink hedgehog paced around in thought. Suddenly, she seemed to have an idea. Grinning, she took Sonic's hand and led him to the Hypermiles 2.0.

"Come on! I know where we could go!" she exclaimed. Sonic kept his distance from the aircraft as Primrose unhatched the dome-like window that was also the only way to get into the time machine. Primrose flopped down into a hovering chair that looked like a pilot's seat, and started the ignition. The engine sprung into action, whirring very loudly. Many glowing buttons were around where Primrose was sitting. She flipped switches and pressed buttons to specific calculations. Then, on the control panel in front of her, she typed in a code. The electronic numbers on a small screen spun around like a slot machine, and settled on 26.F. She glanced at Sonic, and looked confused when he didn't hop in with her."What's wrong, Sonic? Don't you wanna come?" The blue blur was staring open-mouthed at the interior of the aircraft. It was much bigger on the inside than he thought. He looked rather impressed at the technology, a smirk forming on his face. Now seeing that Primrose was able to control the aircraft on her own, he seemed a little more at ease about the situation at hand.

"Are you sure it's safe? I've dealt with time travel before and it's pretty risky business..." he explained with a slight cockiness in his voice.

"Don't worry, Sonic! This is future tech we're talking about! You don't have anything to worry about!" Primrose held out her hand for Sonic to grab it. She smiled with a twinkle in her eye.

"Besides, weren't you looking for an adventure this summer?" she asked charmingly. Sonic thought for a moment, and returned her smile. For a moment, they looked exactly alike, almost like they were related somehow. Sonic took Prim's hand, and hopped into the Hypermiles 2.0. He took a seat into the co-pilot's hovering chair, and looked to Primrose with a 'you got me' look, crossing his arms.

"Haha! Now we're talking!" Primrose squealed as she started to flip more switches, making the engine roar, causing the aircraft to shake against the rumble. It was music to Sonic's ears."Ohh yeahh...she's purring like a kitten!" he said excitedly. Primrose giggled and picked up two headsets and placed them on both of their heads.

"Top of the line jet engines, they were modified to go a supersonic speeds." she bragged as Sonic looked as if he were going to explode from excitement. Primrose finally pressed a big green button above the screen that still showed 26.F. , and took hold of the wheel. She pressed the intercom button, even though it was only her and Sonic in the machine.

"Attention all passengers, we are ready for lift off! I must assure you that riders with back problems, motion sickness, pregnant or nursing mothers, and elders over the age of sixty five must leave the Hypermiles 2.0 at this time. We wouldn't want any injuries, would we? Haha, anyway, smoking is not permitted at any time, and we strongly suggest no eating or drinking while we are lifting off. Finally, all passengers must buckle up because we are going to go _very fast_..." she gave Sonic a warning look, who immediately snatched his seat belt and clicked it shut. Primrose buckled her own seat belt and gripped the wheel with anticipation.

"Thank you very much, and enjoy the ride!" she giggled as she pulled back the wheel all the way up to her chest. She switched the aircraft into drive. Sonic watched nervously. Primrose glanced at Sonic."I suggest keeping your head all the way back, or else you might break your neck..." she muttered. Sonic placed his head against the back of his seat. "S-so, where are we going?"  
"TO THE FUTURE!" Prim yelled as she pushed the wheel ahead of her with great force. The Hypermiles 2.0 bolted at break-neck speed. Sonic was forced back into his seat from the force. He squinted his eyes when the blinding light from the edge of the cave shone through the glass for a moment. In seconds, the time machine zipped out of the cave and quickly gained altitude. As they became slightly more leveled, Prim gave Sonic a quick wink. The blue hedgehog didn't really know how to respond. Suddenly, the bright blue sky around them started to turn into some type of vibrant white and pink. Sonic stared in awe as the sky disappeared and the were surrounded by a wormhole-like space. He looked around, realizing that they were now flying in a place where nothing and everything existed.

As quickly as it appeared, the wormhole went away as the two flew through and opening and were suddenly in a new place that Sonic has never recognized before. He looked around. It was the evening, the bright sun was setting in the horizon behind a huge utopian city. Prim smirked and set the aircraft into a cruise mode. Sonic pressed his hands against the glass, trying to get a better look.

"Whoa..." he breathed. Primrose felt a warmth in her heart as Sonic took in the breathtaking view of her home. Sonic looked down below at the paradise. There were high skyscrapers with glass windows and bridge-like highways snaking it's way throughout the city. He noticed that practically everything in the city had a glow to it. It looked like a slightly more futuristic version of Tokyo and New York city if they were mashed together. Sonic smiled greatly, witnessing some teenagers zipping by on some hover boards.

"...Prim, I..I don't know what to say.." he admitted. Primrose crossed her arms."But I do...I told you so!" she said triumphantly. Sonic playfully rolled his eyes. Primrose turned a corner, and took Sonic to the far side of the city. Sonic looked around, and noticed a tall skyscraper that stood out from the rest. On the side were giant glowing letters:

**_E-Corp_**

He stared at it thoughtfully as they zipped by. He looked to Primrose."So, where are we, anyway?" he asked. Primrose, who was calmly flying, glanced at him."Oh, right! Sonic, I want to to meet Emerald City, or, formerly...Green Hill Zone.." she said proudly. Sonic did a double take outside the window. He stared at Emerald City, shocked that this amazing place was once his humble little home.  
"THIS used to be Green Hill?" he repeated in a much more surprised tone. The aircraft turned again, this time, over the ocean, which went far out into the horizon, swallowing the sun whole. Primrose nodded.

"Yeah, it's pretty amazing how much a place can change in twenty six years..." she said. Sonic nodded quietly. He wasn't exactly sure how he felt about the modernization of his home. After a few more minutes of flying, Primrose broke the silence.

"Well, I think it's time we get you home, we wouldn't want anything bad to happe-" Out of the blue, a red light started flashing inside the time machine. Both Sonic and Prim looked surprised. Sonic watched in nervousness as Prim started to flip switches and frantically press buttons."Prim..what's going on!?" The young girl looked down at the fuel percentage control panel, which was blinking on the LOW ENERGY : MUST REFUEL section.

"We're running out of gas!" she exclaimed."We forgot to refuel it!" Sonic looked like he was going to be sick."What do you mean WE? This is your plane!" he yelled back.

"_TIME MACHINE!"_

_"Oh whatever!"_

Primrose had a horrible pit in her stomach and she pulled Sonic over into the pilot's seat."CAN YOU FLY?!" she yelled as the time machine started to descend."W-well, yeah, but-"

"GOOD!" Primrose shoved the wheel into Sonic's hands and ran to the back of the Hypermiles 2.0. Sonic was now left alone. He tried desperately to keep the aircraft in control, yet he didn't know what he was doing. "PRIIMM! I THINK YOU SHOULD COME BACK NOWW!" Sonic yelled as they were about to crash into a sky scraper. Primrose appeared with parachutes and helmets. She instantly dropped them and yanked the wheel upwards to avoid an oncoming building. The time machine shot up, almost launching the two. Sonic screamed, and pushed down on the wheel. The aircraft suddenly went into a nose dive and Primrose and Sonic were now hurtling towards the ground."WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Primrose snatched the wheel again, making a sharp left turn and performed a barrel roll to avoid crashing into the highway bridge. They were now in full view of the street below. Many citizens stared at the Hypermiles 2.0 as it zipped past them. Sonic was thrown out of his seat at this point, and he was rubbing his head in pain. Sonic finally took control of the wheel, and carefully pulled it closer to him, he finally gained control and the two zipped out of sight.

As the engine started to die out, Primrose pointed at a certain house in a neighborhood they were flying over."There! Land over there!" she yelled. Sonic followed her orders and tried to land the time machine, but it was proven useless.

"The wheels won't engage! We're going to crash!" he said fearfully. He looked over to Primrose, the pure look of terror and guilt was plastered all over her face. Quickly thinking, he yanked her over to him and held her tight as he let go of the wheel. He pressed the eject button, and the two hedgehogs flew out of the Hypermiles 2.0 just as it crashed into the giant green lawn of the house Primrose pointed at. Sonic accidentally lost grip of Prim and she went flying out of his arms, rolling in the grass as she landed.

There was a sudden silence. Sonic lied on his back, panting. He was covered in dirt, cuts, scrapes, and bruises. Other than a few minor injuries, though, he was fine. After regaining his breath, he looked over to Prim, who was lying in the same position right next to him, looking just as battered."..Are...you...okay?" he asked in between breaths. Primrose sigh his relief,and painfully nodded her head.

"Y-yeah..I think so..heh." she replied airily. She looked over to Sonic, and the two started to laugh."Hahaha! Ahh man..." Sonic stared at the sky and smiled. Primrose's giggles faded away, and she felt a warmth in her heart as Sonic peacefully placed his arms behind his back. Her smile quickly faded as a minor explosion was heard behind her. She sat up, and looked for the source of the noise.

Her face went to horror as she witnessed a now completely destroyed Hypermiles 2.0 halfway buried into the dirt."Oh no..oh no OH NO NO NO!" she ran towards it. Sonic sat up, confused."Hmm? Oh..no.." he said, defeated. He stood up, and followed Primrose over to the broken aircraft. Primrose was freaking out.

"This can't be happening! OH NO THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!" she yelled. Sonic was slightly frightened by her reaction. He held out his arms, trying to calm her down."H-hey, calm down, it's going to be okay!" he said reassuringly. Primrose glared at him.

"I THOUGHT YOU SAID YOU KNEW HOW TO FLY!" she growled. Sonic frowned."Hey! I can fly a plane! Not a time machine!" he argued. Primrose huffed and paced around.

"Arrgh! It doesn't matter anyways, how are we supposed to get you back home!? A-and what will my uncle think?! This is his life's work! A-and..oh MAN my parent's are going to KILL ME!" she cried. Sonic felt his heart sink like a stone, she seemed genuinely distressed. He placed a hand on Primrose's shoulders, and stared into her eyes with a sympathetic look."Hey, look at me.." he said. Primrose stared at Sonic, frowning.

"Don't worry, Prim. We'll fix this!...Somehow.." he said gently, glancing at the time machine. Primrose sighed."...I'm so sorry, Sonic! I didn't plan on making you stuck here.." she apologized, twiddling her thumbs guiltily. Sonic chuckled, and gave her a playful smile.

"No need to apologize, Prim. It wasn't your fault! Do I look mad at you?" he asked sweetly. Primrose felt like a small weight was lifted off of her shoulders. She weakly smiled back. Sonic stood up, and crossed his arms, staring awkwardly at the time machine.

"So, uh...any ideas?" he asked. Primrose looked at the giant house beside them. She grinned. She turned back to face Sonic, looking rather nervous."Well, I do have ONE idea, but..I don't know if it's going to work.." she said sheepishly as she walked to the edge of the house. She looked up to the second story circular window above her. Feeling slightly confident, she picked up a small pebble, and launched it over to the window. Just as she wished, it hit the center, making a loud tapping noise. Inside, was a young girl. She was in the middle of reading a book when she heard the pebble bouncing off of her bedroom window. Down below, Sonic watched curiously as a girl he's never seen before appear in the window with a confused look on her face. She looked down, and smiled when she saw Primrose happily waving at her. Primrose beckoned her over to come. The young girl nodded once and disappeared from the window.

A few seconds pass, and the front door to the mansion opened to reveal the same young girl in the window. Sonic watched awkwardly as she and Primrose happily greeted each other. The other girl was a light brown cat, although she had dark brown fur on the tip of her ears, tail, and on the side of her head. Also, a dark brown spot lined her left eye. She was wearing a light blue sleeveless shirt and black leggings. Her shoes were the same sky blue top, but was a black spot in either side of both shoes. Her smile was gentle, and she was the deepest blue eyes Sonic has ever seen. What really surprised him, though, was her metallic left arm.

"Prim! What happened to you?" asked the girl, repulsed by how dirty and beat up Primrose was. Primrose awkwardly scratched the back of her head.  
"U-um...we uh...got into a little trouble..heh.." she replied nervously. The cat raised an eyebrow. "...We?" Primrose giggled in a strange way, and looked over to Sonic."Uh..yeaahhh...about that.." she muttered. The girl followed Primrose's gaze, and finally noticed Sonic sheepishly waving. Her eyes moved over to the crashed time machine, which was now making a sputtering noise She gasped, and took a step back, giving Primrose and Sonic a look of terror.

"You...you.." she couldn't muster a word. Primrose nervously walked over to her.

"Now, now, Skyler, I KNOW it looks bad now, but that's why I came here to help-"

"PRIM DO YOU HAVE _ANY _IDEA OF WHAT YOU'VE JUST DONE?! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU ACTUALLY TOOK THE TIME MACHINE! DON'T YOU KNOW WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN IF OUR PARENTS FIND OUT THAT YOU DID THIS, THEY'LL HAVE OUR HEADS-"

Primrose pinched Skyler's lips shut. She looked her dead in the eye."You mean...IF our parents find out, which will be a LOW chance..right?" she said. Skyler gave her a worried look. Primrose leaned closer."RIGHT?" she repeated, a little more urgent. Skyler pulled away and swatted at Primrose's hands."Right! Right!" she said finally. Primrose let out a sigh of relief. Skyler looked at Sonic again, and punched Primrose in the arm."Ow! What was that for?!" the hedgehog whined.

"For being reckless!" she said, walking over to the wreckage of the Hypermiles 2.0. Primrose and Sonic followed. Skyler looked heartbroken when she noticed how bad the damage really was."Oh no, my daddy's poor baby..." she said tearfully. Sonic walked up next to her.

"Um...can we fix it? To..ya know, get me back home?" he asked. Skyler timidly glanced at him, as if she were afraid to touch him. She looked at the damage."Well, er-Sonic, it's going to have to be completely rebuilt to work properly.." she explained. Primrose suddenly appeared.  
"And that's where you'll come in!" she said to Skyler. The cat gave Primrose a perplexed look."...What?" she asked. Primrose gestured towards the wreckage. Skyler realized what she meant, and stepped away, shaking her head.

"Ohh no! You're NOT going to drag me into this one! You're solving this problem all on your own! This is the final straw, Primrose!" she stated angrily.

"Oh come on, Sky! I need you! Besides, it's not like I drag you into every problem I have!" she argued. Skyler twitched her ear, and rolled her eyes, pulling out a list from her pocket."Oh really?" she let the list unroll itself, stretching all the way past Sonic's feet. The hedgehog's mouth dropped.

"Whoa.." he mumbled. Primrose looked embarrassed after hearing Sonic's reaction. She sighed in defeat."Fine, okay, you're right, Sky...But.." she looked back at Sonic and the wreckage."We need to get him back somehow, and the only other person I trust is you!" she explained. Skyler pointed towards her house.

"Why don't you just tell me DAD? The man who invented it! Surely he'll know how to fix it and get Sonic back home!" she suggested.

"We can't do that Skyler, you know that! If my parents find out, I..I.." she turned away.

"All I know is that they'll be disappointed.." she said darkly. Skyler frowned. Sonic walked forward, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, lighten up. We're gonna fix this, okay?" he said gently. Skyler smiled at the blue blur."Yeah, Prim. Sonic's, right...we ARE going to fix this..and..I'll help." she admitted. Primrose looked at the two of them, her heart feeling a little brighter. She smiled.

"Heh, good. I'm gonna need all the help I can get.." she giggled. Skyler nodded her head."Oh yeah, definitely.." she laughed. Suddenly, her face looked grim."Wait...how are we going to hide Sonic? My dad is coming home any minute!" she exclaimed. Primrose and Sonic exchanged a worried look. Primrose scurried over to the Hypermiles 2.0 and tried lifting it.

"First, we worry about hiding THIS. Come on guys, I could use a little help!" she said, trying to lift the aircraft. Sonic and Skyler ran over to her, and the three lifted up the broken machine. Sonic looked over to Skyler, and stared at her robotic arm for a moment.

"So, uh..Skyler?" he said as they carried the wreckage over to the back of the house, where there was a large garage with a runway connected to it. The young girl looked up at him."Yes?" she answered politely. Sonic awkwardly looked away, unsure if he would hurt her feelings.

"Well, I just wanted to say..that...your robot arm is awesome.." he said awkwardly. Skyler giggled at his awkwardness, and smiled proudly."Why, thank you! My dad made it for me, he's such a great inventor!" she said. Sonic chuckled.

"Really? Heh, you know, I have a best friend who's an inventor, too! He's pretty awesome." he said, thinking of Tails. Skyler suddenly turned white, and cleared her throat."..R-really? Hehe, what a coincidence! Heheheheh...um.." she stopped talking when Primrose gave her a warning look. Sonic tilted his head, confused by the girls' behavior. Sensing that he probably shouldn't bring up the subject, he kept his mouth shut until they reached the garage.

The three set down the broken time machine and Skyler hopped over to a key pad connected to the wall, and typed in a four digit code. The human sized door to the garage unlocked and slid open. Skyler walked inside and found a switch. She flipped it on, making the giant garage door slowly crank open. She walked back out, and helped carry the wreckage inside. Sonic looked around the vast garage. There were many different futuristic planes, cars, and other vehicles that Sonic has never seen before. His eyes locked onto a certain red bike that looked like a hovering motorcycle. After finally setting the time machine down with a thud, the three huffed and took the chance to relax and let the situation sink in. Skyler took a deep breath.

"Okay, now that we're here, tell me everything that happened." she said. After explaining, the two hedgehogs watched nervously as Skyler paced around the room in thought.

"Alright, I guess that makes sense.." she looked at the two."But, that just means it was both your fault." Primrose rolled her eyes.  
"We know.." she muttered. Skyler ignored her remark and looked around the garage. She found a desk with blueprints scattered all over it.

"...I think I could rebuild it, but I'm going to need to blueprints, I didn't see everything my father did when he was building it." she said. Sonic looked confused."What do you mean?" he asked.  
"Skyler has a photographic memory.." Primrose said in a matter-of-fact tone."She can remember what I had for lunch on Halloween two years ago.."

"Grilled cheese and fries with just a dash of salt. Oh yeah, and cherry soda..you also had some chocolate cake and a ton of candy as a secret desert.." Skyler said with a smirk. Sonic glanced at Primrose. She shrugged her shoulders and smiled.

"Don't look at me, even I can't even remember.." she explained. Sonic thoughtfully nodded his head. Skyler was about to say something when a car engine was heard outside. She frowned, and looked through a window on the garage door.

"My dad's here! So is your mom, Prim! We'd better go.." she gasped. Sonic and Primrose exchanged sad looks."Oh, alright..I'll see you later, Sonic." Primrose said glumly. Sonic waved.

"Goodbye." he said. Skyler walked over to a nearby closet, and pulled out a mattress, pillow, and blanket. She set it down on the floor."You can sleep here for tonight, we'll come back for you in the morning, okay? Just try not to be seen." she said. Sonic awkwardly stared at the mattress.

"Uh..why-"

"My dad tends to stay up so late in here that he falls asleep, so we just put an extra mattress just in case he didn't make it to bed.." she said with a giggle. Sonic chuckled."Oh..okay..heh." he thought it was rather amusing that Skyler's dad did that. He remembered how he would have to carry Tails to bed after a long night of working too. Skyler smiled, and began to walk out of the door.

"Hey, wait!" Sonic called. Skyler looked back, her metal hand already sliding the door open."Yes?"

"Who is your dad, anyway?" the blue hedgehog asked, curious. Skyler started to sweat. She looked away, not knowing how to respond.

"U-uh-"

"Skyler! Where are you?" a man's voice said. Skyler's ears twitched, and she ran out."Gotta go!" Sonic frowned. Primrose placed a hand on his shoulder, and smiled at him before leaving." G'night, Sonic..don't worry, I'll make things right!" she said cutely, following Skyler outside. The sliding door shut, and locked itself. Sonic was now alone inside the quiet garage. He stood up, still covered in dirt and scratches. He walked over to the window, and stared outside. It was now nighttime, and Emerald City was glistening before him against the black, starry sky. He thought for a moment, and looked over to the wreckage of the Hypermiles 2.0. Crossing his arms, he shook his head and spoke to himself.

_"Sonic the Hedgehog...what have you gotten yourself into?" _


	6. Ch: 5 Special Plans

"..Sonic...from the past? Hmm.." A woman eyed the large screen in front of her, watching thoughtfully at the secret video feed that captured everything that happened in Skyler's garage. She tapped the her desk with her pointed fingers, deep in thought. Her eyes looked tired, as if she were up for days at a time. From the looks of her, she didn't get very much sunlight. Her skin was as pale as snow, heavily contrasted by her rust colored freckles and hair. Her cold, hard blue eyes were almost glowing as the light emitting from the screen shone down upon her face.

A sly smirk grew on her face as the wheels in her head began to turn. She was getting an idea. In the midst of her thoughts, however, a knock on her office door interrupted her. The woman felt her heart skip a beat, and quickly pulled up a new tab onto her computer screen. Clenching her teeth in annoyance, she slowly looked behind her, glaring at the floor.

"Who is it?" she asked in a passive aggressive tone, wanting very much to be alone.

"Ma'am, may I?" said a male voice from behind the door. Relieved, the woman let out a sigh and went back to sitting in her desk. She reached into a drawer and pulled out a stack of paperwork. "Come in, ROB.." she said dully. Almost immediately, her office door swung open to reveal a humble looking robot. It's body was the shape of a cylinder with a dome-like top for the "face". It was red with a yellow stripe painted vertically up the center, and one horizontally across the top. It stood with it's metallic arms promptly held behind it's back, looking more like a butler. "I would like to inform you that the production of the Spotbots is rapidly improving. We are now able to create one thousand Spotbots an hour! Also, we are currently waiting for your permission to put Seekers into production as well." it said in an automated British accent.

The women boredly started to sign paperwork, nodding her head as the robot went on. "Yes, yes..that's good." she said in a business-like voice. ROB looked around her dark office. "Um, Miss, it is very dark in here, you also seem to be tired. Would you like for me to open the blinds and provide you with a cup of coffee?" it asked. The woman made an inaudible sound and waved her hands at the robot, still looking concentrated on her paperwork.

"No, no, there's no need, just go back to your job and watch over the workers.." she ordered, signing yet another packet. ROB obeyed immediately and bowed. "Yes, Ma'am, right away!" said ROB as it stepped out and closed the door. The woman waited a moment, listening for any other sign of disturbance, and once the coast was clear, she pulled up the video feed again and shoved every piece of paperwork back into her desk.

~~~

"Hmmm...nuegh..." Primrose and Skyler watched quietly as the blue hedgehog squirmed around in his sleep. Primrose scooted over to Skyler on the table they were sitting on, and whispered into her ear. "What do you think he's dreaming about?" she asked. Skyler shrugged her shoulders, shaking her head. The two girls continued to stare, holding back their giggles as Sonic rolled around, snoring rather loudly. The blue hedgehog began to kick his legs, looking as if he was running after something. Skyler leaned over to Primrose. "He's a pretty active sleeper, isn't he?" she said in awe. Primrose let out a nervous sigh. "Yeah..no wonder my mom wakes up all sore, I always thought it was because they-"

"AHHH!" Sonic yawned loudly as he finally awoke. He slowly sat up, rubbing his eyes and smacking his lips. He looked over to the girls, who were watching curiously. "Ahhh...good morning, ladies.." he mumbled. Primrose smiled, hopping down from the table and sitting on the end of Sonic's mattress. "So, did you have a good sleep?" she asked, her emerald eyes sparkling in interest. Sonic looked at her, being vaguely reminded of Amy's smile. He slightly shrugged his shoulders. "Eh, nothing special.." he replied. The conversation was interrupted by a low growl from Sonic's stomach. He awkwardly smiled, shyly placing his hand on his peach tummy.

"Uh..sorry..heh.." he said. Skyler and Primrose giggled, rubbing their own abdomens. "I think all of us could use some breakfast.." said Skyler, hopping down from the metal table and making her way over to the garage door. Primrose and Sonic followed. Skyler wearily looked around the outside, searching for a sign of another person. "O-okay, my dad just left for work..we should be safe for now.." she concluded. Quickly and quietly, the three hurried over to the giant mansion. Skyler opened the front door, and rushed them inside. She shut the door, locking it and placing her hands on her hips. Sonic looked up, and his eyed widened in disbelief at the interior of the house.

"Sonic, welcome to my home!" said Skyler. The blue hedgehog felt as if he needed something to lean on, he couldn't believe that only two people could live in such a house. The first thing he saw was a giant spiral staircase that led to the upper floors. The room he was standing in was large, spotless, and besides a few fancy looking pieces of furniture, empty. He walked over to the spiral staircase, looking up towards the high ceiling, which turned out to be entirely made of glass. "Whoa.." he said breathlessly. Skyler giggled.

"I know it seems a little much, but this room is mainly for parties and social gatherings, the REAL house is this way." she said, taking Sonic's hand and leading him away from the room and down a hallway to tour the wonders of the mansion. They walked through another entrance and found themselves inside of a more humble and welcoming living room. Sonic walked over to one of the curved couches, and plopped down upon it. He took it upon himself to lie down and prop his legs up. "Wow, Skyler, I gotta hand it to ya, this is awesome.." he chuckled.

Skyler giggled and skipped over to the kitchen behind them. "Yeah, well, if I were you, I'd keep my dirty sneakers OFF the furniture~" she warned playfully. Sonic pursed his lips, and made a whiny noise as he dropped his feet over the side of the couch. Primrose promptly sat down next to the hedgehog's head, smiling down dreamily at him. He glanced up at her, perplexed. "...What?" he asked awkwardly. Primrose's smile fell, she leaned away, rubbing her arm in embarrassment.

"I-I'm sorry, it's just...it's so weird.." she giggled. Sonic raised an eyebrow. "Weird? What do you mean...weird?" The two hedgehogs were interrupted by Primrose's cousin, Skyler, who set down three plates of waffles for them.

"So," Skyler started. "I was thinking that after breakfast, we could get to finding those blueprints!" she said, cutting another piece of waffle. Sonic stabbed his waffle with his fork and tore a piece off with his teeth, messily munching on the delicious food. "Okeh, bu' where are teh blueprin's?" he asked with his mouth full. Skyler and Primrose shared an unsurprised look at Sonic's manners. Primrose thought for a moment.

"Hey, doesn't your dad keep his blueprints inside of his main lab?" she asked. Skyler's eyes opened in realization. "You're right! But...how are we gonna get in there? My dad would KILL me if he found out I've been snooping around in his lab!" she exclaimed in fear. Primrose rolled her eyes in annoyance. She crossed her arms, chuckling.

"Oh, come on, Sky, when has your dad ever caught you and me in his lab without permission?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. Sonic butted into the conversation, already done with eating his waffles.

"Who cares about getting caught or not? Surely your dad will understand." he explained, not really worrying about the consequences. Primrose nodded her head at Sonic's logic. Skyler stared at them as if they were idiots. The two had the same expression, in fact, it scared her how alike they appeared to be. She looked to Primrose.

"Gee..no wonder your mom says that you're just like was, you guys are like twins.." she muttered. Sonic's ear twitched, catching a bit of her phrase. "Wh-what? What was that?"

Skyler jolted, glancing away and fumbling for a replacement sentence.

"U-uh, you see, Sonic..Prim can't get caught for this...her parents are already very close to grounding her and she made a promise that she'd never touch the time machine, so..." her words trails off as she awkwardly scratched the back of her head. She slightly nodded her head towards Primrose, giving her a "help me out!" look. Primrose caught onto her message, and placed her hands on Sonic's shoulder. He looked at her with a confused expression.

"Y-yeah! Also, if they find out that I brought you with me...well..." she rubbed her chin, trying to find a word to finish her sentence.

"They'll ground her until she dies, bring her back to life, and then ground her again..." said Skyler, crossing her arms. Primrose immediately agreed, pointing at Skyler and nodding her head. Sonic thought for a moment, and shrugged his shoulders. He figured to not argue with the girls.

"Okay...well...what's the plan?" he asked.

~~~

Looking very pleased with herself, the woman exited her office smiling proudly. As she strode confidently down the hallway, ROB quickly appeared by her side. "Ma'am! I didn't know you were planning on leaving your office today!" exclaimed ROB. The woman kept looking ahead with a gleam in her eye and an evil smile on her face.

"Yes, it seemed like that, didn't it.." she replied briskly, turning a corner down the long metal corridor and exiting through a giant doorway. She and ROB found themselves standing on a balcony that had a view of the entire robot assembly line. Sounds of drills and beeping rang throughout the room like a school bell. The woman dusted off her business suit and walked over to the railing, tapping her fingers on it as she stared down below. ROB watched as she giggled.

"Um, Ma'am, are you excited about the production of the Spotbots? May I get you a cup of coffee?" it asked. The woman merely shook her head, turned on her heel, and practically skipped down the same hallway, leaving her robot butler to follow. "Come, ROB! I have something very important to tell you.." she whispered with delight. She was so happy that she happened to run into one of her workers on the way to her destination. "Oof!" said the man as papers flew everywhere. He knelt down to the floor to pick up the stack of papers he was holding at the time, and once he gathered them all up, he generously helped the woman regain her balance.

"Emily! Oh, I apologize. Next time I should pay more attention to where I was going." said the fox. Emily huffed and straightened out her CEO of E-CORP badge, and stared down at the man before her. Her smile was gone. She frowned to intimidate her employee.

"Yes, Miles..you should pay a little more attention before you go skipping about!" she snapped irritably. Miles rolled his eyes behind her back as she strode past him. "So, _Boss_," he said in the most sarcastic tone he could manage. "Are we going to have that meeting about the...'special project' today?" he asked, thinking of his greatest invention yet...his time machine.

Emily paused and slowly turned to face the male fox. She looked away and thought for a moment. Her icy blue eyes glanced over to ROB, and she suddenly smiled, clasped her hands together. "Actually...no." Miles' expression was one of disappointment as he perplexedly walked towards her. "But..but you said that-"

"Considering a...fortunate turn of events that has happened in the past few days, I'm actually going to have to put a hold on your presentation for a...'special project' of my own..." she explained, reaching down and petting the man's head. Miles awkwardly stepped out of the redhead's reach. Uncomfortably scratching the area she touched. Emily didn't seem to notice his action.

"..I-I don't understand.." he said, confused. Emily sighed and bent down so she was at his eye level.

"Don't worry, Miles...you will! _Very _soon. But, for now...why don't you...take the day off? It'll give you some more time to work on your presentation, and as soon as my plans are carried out, you will be my next top priority!" she said a little too nicely for Miles' taste. ROB tapped Emily's shoulder.

"But..Ma'am, he's your lead scientist and engineer! Don't you-"

"Enough, ROB!" said Emily through clenched teeth. Miles stared open mouthed at Emily, completely baffled at her generosity since he's so used to her ways of running the company with an iron fist. "Are you...are you sure?" he asked, just so he can confirm that he wasn't dreaming. Emily giggled and patted Miles' shoulder. "Of course I am! Go spend time with your family, you deserve it!" said Emily as she took ROB's robotic arm and dragged the robot to her office. The fox watched in disbelief as she turned the corner and shrugged his shoulders, taking his papers and turning around to pack up his things.

"Hmph.."


End file.
